I'm Only Gonna Break Your Heart
by ShadowDancerLei
Summary: "You should have told me you were only gonna break my heart."


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or anything related to it.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm Only Gonna Break Your Heart<strong>

Rain.

That's all it's been doing around here lately.

It's okay, though. The sound relaxes me, helps me to think.

I hear the resounding thunder. I see the lightning that streaks across the gray, lifeless sky.

I think of how reminiscent this is. It seems that nature has reflected the storm raging inside my soul. It won't last long, though.

There's always a calm. 

I sit on a bench in the park. Umbrella loosely clasped in my hand to shield me from the drizzle.

I try to think of the words to say…to her.

I don't try to think of what she might say back…to me.

My head leans back to rest on the park bench as I drown out all the people, the traffic, the barking, the yelling, the screaming, the laughter….until I'm alone.

Yet, her voice breathes life into me. 

_"Yugi?"_

I open my eyes and look up to see her face. It shines even on a dreary day such as this.

"Hey Teá. Thanks for coming."

I smile at her. It isn't one of my best, but she doesn't seem to mind. She just smiles back.

_God, I love her smile._

"So," she sits down next to me and eyes me quizzatively, "what did you want to talk about?"

I inwardly cringe.

I know I have to say what's been plaguing my mind for 2 years now. I've been pushing it to the back of my thoughts for so long. It is time to bring it to the forefront. 

I stare toward the ground for I couldn't bear to look at her face. There is a puddle by my feet.

I gaze at my reflection and take note of my downtrodden appearance.

I realize now I am at my breaking point. If I didn't ask her soon, peace would slip through my fingers along with my sanity. 

My eyes slowly travel back up to rest on her face.

Amethyst met cerulean in that moment. 

"Well, Teá," I start, "there's something I've been wanting to ask you for a while now."

She tilts her head, confused. _Heh, she looks so cute that way._

"Yugi. You know you can ask me anything. Shoot," she says so matter-of-factly.

Another reason why I love this woman, she's direct and not afraid to speak her mind.

I sigh deeply as I build up the courage I need. I can only pray her words were true. 

"Teá. You love me, right?"

"Well, of course! Why would you think otherwise?" She stares at me incredulously.

I study her for a moment. She truly must not know where I'm getting at. I look towards the sky, seemingly ignoring her question. It is probably cruel of me to do this to her but I want to see if she can come up with some kind of reason for my behavior.

"Yugi!" Her agitated voice rings in my ears, calling for my attention. "What is this about!" 

_…silence…_

It fills the void until I just can't take it anymore. 

"I know how you feel about him," I say softly. She looks at me, stunned. I don't know if it's because I just hit the nail on the head or massacred my hand with the hammer.

"Yugi…I don't know what you're talking about," she says, shaking her head. 

She's lying to me…

She's lying to my face and it hurts. I can tell by the shakiness in her voice and the way she's avoiding eye contact with me.

_I suppose I was right after all…unfortunately._

I pull myself out of my daze and clear my throat to get her attention. When she glances up at me, her eyes are red and puffy like she had been crying…or at least about to cry.

I sigh for what seems like the millionth time that day. I hate seeing her cry. But seeing as how she blatantly lied to me, my sympathy is starting to run low.

"Teá…you're lying."

Her tears start to flow freely now. I start to feel sorry for her but I must push that feeling aside. _How could she do this to me?_

This is all I could ask myself as she reached for my hand.

"Yugi," she blubbers, "I-I didn't mean for this to happen…I didn't want to upset you, so I didn't say anything!"

I snatch my hand away before she can clasp it in hers. Her face falls once again as more tears cascade down. It may have been harsh, but it does not compare to what I'm feeling right now.

"Yugi…Yugi, please say something…"

I just stare; my eyes growing cold towards her.

"Yugi, please!" 

I can't hold back my feelings anymore. 

"How? How could you do this to me?" I nearly shout at her, "Did you think I was too _naïve _to figure it out!"

She makes no effort to retort.

This angers me even more. _What am I to her?_

"Was I ever anything to you? Or was I just a means to an end?" I question as I gaze into those traitorous cerulean eyes. When she breaks eye contact with me and drops her focus to the ground, I know…I have my answer. 

_I was nothing…nothing at all._

As I stand to leave, I feel her eyes follow me. She may feel remorseful but it's too late for apologies. If it's him she really wants, then she can go ahead and have him. I don't have time for lies.

"Yugi," she croaks out as she grabs my coat, "I'm sorry…truly and deeply sorry…" She finds my hand and gives it a gentle squeeze. "Please forgive me."

In this instant, I don't know what to do. Tears start to appear in my own eyes now. Who knew that love could be so painful?

I can't face her. If I do, I'll just fall right back under her spell.

I must end it…here and now.

"Teá," I breathed, "you should have just told me from the beginning how you felt." I release myself from her hold. "You should have told me you were only gonna break my heart."

"But Yugi, I…"

"Stop." I turn to look at her. No longer was that strong-willed, fiery woman that I loved standing in front of me, but instead was someone who was downcast and defeated.

"I'm sorry it had to come to this. But you and I both know we couldn't keep pretending that nothing was amiss between us."

I pick up my umbrella and begin to make my journey home. I take a step…and then another… 

"**_I LOVE YOU!_**" 

I freeze.

I wasn't expecting her to say that to me. Nor was I expecting it to sound so…real.

But…_I can't continue to live a lie…_

"Goodbye, Teá." 

_I love you, too._

I leave her there, standing in the downpour.

I realize that the rain has taken on a new meaning to me.

The rain washes away the pain I feel. It allows me to begin to heal.

Maybe one day, I can return to her side.  
>Just maybe…<p> 


End file.
